Invisible Amore
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: Suatu rasa yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Tak bisa dilihat namun hanya dirasakan *halah* suatu hari SasuSaku terjebak dalam suatu kondisi yang rancu, dan membuat mereka. . . *Read first


INVISIBLE AMORE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Written by : Chiyo Amaya

Terlihat asap panas yang mengepul dari dapur keluarga Haruno. Pagi ini ibu Sakura sedang sibuk membuatkan makanan untuk sarapan keluarganya. Sambil membawa sebuah ketel ia menyibak tirai jendela kamar putrinya, Sakura.

Namun niat yang semula ia tegaskan diurungkannya. Gadis berambut pink itu masih bermain di negerinya sendiri. Menari-nari di atas ranjang berwarna violet itu. Entah apa yang ada dalam mimpi Sakura.

Karena tak mau menghancurkan mimpi buah hatinya, perempuan paruh baya itu kembali ke dapur tanpa mencoba untuk membangunkan Sakura.

_

"Wah, masih pagi sekali.." Matanya berkedip-kedip berusaha menghilangkan rasa ngantuk yang belum beranjak pergi dari dirinya.

'Kau memang anak yang rajin Sakura! Bangun sepagi ini.' batinnya bangga

Pernyataan itu pun salah setelah matanya yang emerald itu melirik pada jam dindingnya yang berwarna merah.

"Kya.. Kurang 10 menit!!"

Sakura pun terkoyak mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.50 A.M. Rupanya ia telah ditipu oleh mendung yang menyamar sebagai suasana pagi. Tentu berbagai umpatan sedang ada di ujung mulutnya.

'Harus cepat mandi lalu berpakaian dan berdandan. Belum sarapan. Sekarang menuju halte. Ah!! Aku lupa belum menata daftar pelajaran.'

Mungkin seseorang perlu menekan tombol "Slow Motion" agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

_

Langkahnya terhenti. Terheran melihat semua orang yang ada di halte.

'Nani? Hanya aku yang berseragam sekolah.'

"Bukankah bis sekolah yang terakhir sudah berangkat 3 menit yang lalu, dek?"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Hanya senyum kecil yang ia berikan pada pemuda yang telah memberikan info itu sambil berharap keajaiban akan datang padanya. Sakura paling malu bila ia datang terlambat. Tapi, apa akan bolos sekolah hanya karena terlambat?

Dengan perasaan frustasi Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju rumah.

"Eh.."

Gadis itu dikagetkan oleh bunyi klakson dari Mobil sedan berwarna Black Metallic dari seberang jalan. Sakura hanya terdiam. Memandangi mobil itu dengan penuh keraguan. Sementara pintu mobil itu terbuka. Dan ia tak sadar pemilik mobil itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha, teman satu kelas Sakura. Apa ini keajaiban yang dikirim untuknya? Siapa tahu saja lelaki bertampang "emo" itu sudi ditumpangi Sakura hingga ke Konoha Gakuen. Tapi harapan-harapan itu tak sampai di benak Sakura. secara, Sasuke itu sangat _jaim _plus sangat amat jual mahal apalagi dengan anak perempuan.

"Sayang ya, aku harus berangkat sendirian. Terlambat lagi.."

Sakura mendengus kesal. 'bilang saja mau mengajakku'

Sasuke memang seperti itu. Gengsi. Jika meminta tolong atau mengajak seseorang harus berbelit-belit dulu.

Akhirnya Sakura berangkat bersama Sasuke. Suasana dalam mobil sangat dingin. Padahal AC tidak dinyalakan. Tentu, karena uang saku Sasuke tak akan cukup untuk membeli bensin yang lebih cepat habisnya bila AC dinyalakan.

Keduanya hanya saling melirik. Tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk memulai obrolan. Walau begitu Sakura sangat bangga bisa semobil dengan Sasuke. Jarang sekali dia mau menawari tumpangan pada rekan perempuannya.

_

"Sudah sampai.." Sasuke berdeham

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke."

Setelah menginjak halaman sekolah, kebahagiaan yang tadinya melekat pada hati Sakura pun sirna. Berganti dengan perasaan khawatir yang telah diaduk-aduk dengan ketakutan. Takut akan hukuman yang menantinya.

"Sa-Sasuke, sebaiknya kita jalan bersama saja.."

Tak sadar Sakura berkata seperti itu. Menurutnya ini adalah keadaan genting. Dan lebih baik bersama agar mempunyai alasan yang kuat. Dia pun tak punya nyali untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah bisa direka.

"Cih.."

Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Kembali berlutut pada pembagi keajaiban agar kembali padanya lagi agar Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen tak tahu bahwa mereka datang terlambat. Mengingat lagi ini tahun ke 3 di SMU unggulan Konoha ini. jadi rapornya harus bersih dari sifat buruknya.

"Hei, kalian berdua.."

Jantung Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti berdetak. Mereka saling berpandangan. Dan secara bersamaan..

"Oh, Tidak" 1 kata dari keduanya

"..Kemari" Suara Tsunade menggelegar

_

Ruangan Kepala sekolah ini terasa seperti ruang sidang. Walaupun disana hanya ada 3 orang. Mata ibu kepala sekolah yang meneliti ke semua penjuru antara Sasuke dan Sakura membuat mereka tegang dan merasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa terlambat secara bersamaan?"

"Ehmm.." Sakura hanya berdesis

"Kalian pacaran dulu ya?"

_Blummm..Darr_! Bencana besar. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab, semuanya hanya terdiam. Terdengar degup jantung yang tak beraturan.

'Kepala sekolah sialan.. Kenapa bisa bertanya hal yang tak mungkin seperti itu. Membuatku mati gaya saja..'

Tak tahan melihat senyum licik Tsunade, akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Dengan perasaan dongkol tentunya.

_

"Kau jalan duluan saja." Kata Sasuke lirih pada Sakura.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura jalan duluan karena dia terlalu malu untuk jalan berduaan dengannya. Sepanjang langkah menuju ruang kelas kepala Sasuke hanya tertunduk. Dia juga sedang menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendapatkan celoteh teman-teman sekelasnya. –ge'er amat-

Pintu kelas XI IA 3 itu sudah terlihat. Pintu maupun jendelanya tertutup rapat. Biasanya bila seperti itu sedang diadakan ulangan. Tetapi dari sini terdengar sekali kegaduhan kelas unggulan di sekolah itu.

'Bersiaplah Sasuke. Terimalah apapun yang dikatakan mulut-mulut ember itu' katanya dalam hati

"...."

Terlihat dari dalam kelas. Pintu terbuka. Suasana hening. Gadis-gadis yang semula bergerombol di satu bangku untuk bergosip kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Naruto si wakil ketua kelas (ketua kelasnya belom datang) yang semula tiduran di meja guru mendengarkan mp3 nya melonjak kaget dan bersembunyi di bawah meja.

'kenapa buka pintu saja lama sekali' batin seisi kelas.

"_kreek" _pintu yang memang sudah tua.

Terlihat dari bayangannya ada 2 orang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Satu lelaki dan yang lain perempuan. "Hii" Mereka yang baru datang hanya senyum. Sakura buru-buru menutup daun telinganya. Sementara Sasuke langsung menuju kursi guru dekat Naruto.

Setelah beberapa detik suasana pasar bertransformasi menjadi kuburan kini kembali lagi. Sakura hanya memandang jengkel. Sudah repot-repot tutup telinga ternyata tak ada yang komentar. _GUBRAK!_

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, teme!" Naruto menepuk lengan Sasuke

"Diam dobe!"

"Haah.. Dasar ketua kelas tak bertanggung jawab. Masa' datengnya telat?"

"Ada kepentingan. Guru-guru bodoh itu kemana?"

"Ada rapat untuk pesta dansa nanti malam?"

"Hn. Siapa yang mau datang? Para pensiunan itu?"

"Bukan. Kelas XI. Sama dengan kita teme.."

'Nah lo Sas! Mampus lo.. Gak bisa dansa, gak punya pasangan lagi' kata author dalam hati *digebukin Sasuke FC

Ternyata seisi kelas riuh sedang membahas tentang ini. Nampaknya semua sudah punya pasangan masing-masing. _Coba kita lihat!_ Tenten dengan Neji, Sai dengan Ino, Gaara sama Temari. Tapi pasangan yang satu ini punya alasan tersendiri untuk pergi. Kekasih Gaara di luar kota, tak memungkinkan untuk ikut. Sedangkan pacar Temari sedang ada kepentingan keluarga. Dan seluruh pasangan sudah siap untuk nanti malam. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa, dobe?"

"Sama my lovely honey bunny, Hinata. Hehehe.." Semburat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Kau sama siapa teme?"

"Aku tak akan datang"

"Haaha.. Kau tak punya pasangan ya?"

_PLLAAK! _Buku jurnal kelas yang tebalnya 5 cm mendarat pada kepala bundar itu.

___

"Benar-benar membosankan" Sakura membolak-balik novel kesayanganya yang telah dibaca beratus-ratus kali.

Tak ada teman yang diajak untuk bermain, novel menjadi alternatif. Walau kedua mata emeraldnya berada pada setiap halaman pada novel, namun pikiranya melambung jauh di ruangan pesta sekolah.

Dirinya telah berada dalam pelukan yang hangat. Kakinya Bergerak sesuai dengan orchestra yang lembut. Namun terlalu gelap untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu. Mau merabanya tentu Sakura tak cukup nyali.

_Drrdd..Drrrdd_

Lamunanya dihentikan oleh getaran yang berasal dari tasnya. Buru-buru Sakura mengambilnya. Ikon kotak kecil berwarna kuning yang berbentuk amplop dan bertuliskan : _pesan teks diterima dari : Cool_Chairman _(Sasuke)

Jari-jari lentik itu tambah semangat membuka isi pesan. Belum sampai membukanya pikiran Sakura sudah melambung kemana-mana. Hmm gak usah dijelasin ya? Sakura ngebayanginya terlalu jauh. . *dilempari sendal*

"_Sakura, kau akan membiarkanku datang ke pesta itu sendirian?"_

**FIN**


End file.
